1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to furniture, specifically to convertible multi-purpose furniture comprising a plurality of attached cushions which may be folded for transport and storage.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Many children and adults spend considerable time in prone, supine and intermediate positions watching TV, reading, writing, computing, playing games or musical instruments, exercising, resting, sunbathing, and the like. Heretofore, in order to meet the body support requirements of these positions, it has been customary to utilize a plurality of pillows and cushions, which, however, are cumbersome, unwieldy and of limited functional effectiveness. In the case of prone lying, persons also frequently resort to leaning on their forearms while raising and straightening their upper bodies to permit the pursuit of activities requiring frontal vision. This forearm-support method, however, requires considerable and fatiguing muscular effort, as it requires continuous isometric contraction of the triceps brachii muscles and also places prolonged hyperlordosic strain on the lower back, as well as concentrated and painful pressure on the elbows.
While various multiple-cushion foldable mats, mat-headrest combinations and other mattress and lounging devices have been taught in prior art to effect multi-positional body support, none provide adequately for both prone and supine lying, and various other static and dynamic positioning requirements, particularly with respect to support of the head. U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,815 to Zinn, discloses an article of bulky proportions which appears to offer negligible comfort when used in the prone position, since it places undue pressure on the laryngeal prominence of the neck. The device is also predicated on dubious assumptions about the resilience and durability of fabric-covered polyurethane foam subjected to unusual stresses over time. U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,549 to Morrell and Gray appears to provide a desirable degree of positioning flexibility, and bears a slight visual resemblance to my invention, however, this device is intended solely for supine lying, and being of non-attached parts and "bean-bag" construction, would be awkward to transport and would require frequent refilling with bean pellets to maintain adequate resiliency, both of which factors severely limit its utility.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,013 to Martin describes a three-piece attached cushion system intended for use when sitting upright in an automobile, particularly when watching a drive-in movie. Although generically similar to my invention, it lacks an independent support for its uppermost flexibly-hinged pillow, which makes it ill-suited for prone and supine lying.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,203 to White is representative of a variety of multi-cushion adjustable lounging devices which are comparatively bulky, relatively difficult to adjust, and which do not provide for prone lying with the lower back supported in a desirable attitude of moderate extension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,221 to Enste teaches a "Child Support Wedge" with multi-positioning modalities, but this device is large, cumbersome, expensive to manufacture, and lacking a head-support feature when used in the prone position. It is designed primarily for severely handicapped individuals.
Apart from the above referenced and other still less apposite patented devices, there are several apparently unpatented therapeutic multi-positional wedges and cushions currently under manufacture; those bearing the closest resemblance to my invention are probably the "OB Mat," the "Grasshopper," the "Thera-Wedge," and various "Wedges," all made by the Tumble Forms Division of Preston Corporation of Clifton, N.J. These are all high-quality products, however, being intended for specialized medical use, they suffer from a number of deficiencies when considered against the objects of my invention. For example, they lack adequate head support, are of oppressively firm density for extended use, are coated with a tactually unappealing material, exude an unpleasant odor, and are heavy, bulky and relatively expensive. Finally, there is an apparently unpatented article called the "Frontal," formerly offered for sale by Westnofa USA Inc., of Niles, Ill., which reputedly combined a wedge-shaped upper body cushion with a facial mask containing eye and nose openings, thereby permitting prone lying while reading. This product, however, has been discontinued and its manufacturers will disclose no further information on its construction. It would appear to have offered no head support for supine lying, an important object of my invention, and suffered other deficiencies which prevented it from finding commercial success.
While the above survey of patents and products is not exhaustive, it does cover to my best knowledge that prior art which bears closest resemblance in appearance and proposed function to the objects of my invention, which are to provide a unitary multi-positional support device that:
(1) May be comfortably used in both prone and supine positions, and which, through a simple adjustment, will also provide head support under both conditions. PA1 (2) Enables a user to be supported in a variety of positions other than prone or supine lying, including but not limited to cross-legged or other kinds of sitting, kneeling, and lying on the side. PA1 (3) Is light and compact, and so may be easily transported and stored, further adding to its convenience and utility. PA1 (4) Obviates the need for a plurality of conventional room furniture, thereby freeing up valuable space and encouraging healthy physical movement. PA1 (5) May benefit persons suffering from respiratory, cardiac or other medical conditions who need to sleep, read, watch TV, or conduct other activities in bed or elsewhere in a raised or semi-reclining supine position. PA1 (6) May aid in preventing or relieving lower back pain by permitting back sufferers to lie prone in a position of moderate hyperlordosic extension, and also enable them to more readily perform certain remedial therapeutic exercises such as supine straight leg raises, knee-to-chest flexion pulls, etc. PA1 (7) Is of a durable and aesthetically pleasing design which may find ergonomic utility in physical therapy, massage, and sexual intercourse. PA1 (8) Can be used by young children for gymnastic activities such as running, jumping, climbing and tumbling, and also in lieu of conventional single-purpose rest mats. PA1 (9) Provides comfort and support for persons who desire to sunbathe, read, rest, discharge a firearm, or otherwise enjoy the outdoors, or who require flexible positioning support within cars, vans, campers, trains, airplanes, boats or busses. PA1 (10) May serve as an easily cleanable bed for pets such as dogs and cats. PA1 (11) Is economical to manufacture and hence may be readily acquired by all who can benefit from its use. Other objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent form a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.